


Wanting Is Apart Of Being Alive

by DlSCODEACON



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Excuse my errors, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did my best, Idk what I’m doing, Inspired by this fanart I saw on Tumblr, I’m posting this on almost 4 AM, M/M, My first fic:D, Props to Jesus for letting me to stay up, amen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlSCODEACON/pseuds/DlSCODEACON
Summary: Nines dreamt about Connor, and it tells its’ predecessor. It struggles to find his identity, but with Connor’s help, he finds it.





	Wanting Is Apart Of Being Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there dear reader!
> 
> This is my first work here on AO3. I truly tried my best since it’s my first writing, so take it easy on me~
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Hmm...” Connor hums sweetly into the RK900’s ear, carding his hands into the synthetic hair of the android, legs wrapped around tightly on its’ waist.

 

The RK900’s LED changes color, displaying a violent red instead of the cool blue. Its’ sensors might’ve picked up the sensation that Connor released when he hummed, while the other android’s hands are securely placed on his waist.

 

Connor watches the sea of RK900s swarm around him and his RK900 model, a soft smirk laying on his lips as they desperately whine and plead to touch him. But his RK900 didn’t let them please themselves.

 

The RK900 _wanted_ Connor all to himself.

 

It seemed selfish, but it’s true. Ever since it saw Connor on the day he was going to be deactivated, it wanted to save him from Amanda. To disobey it orders—

 

—And that was what it did. It didn’t exactly go deviant, but it tracked down his predecessor and held him hostage.

 

RK900 realized it was being, possessive. A human trait easily found in people when they love someone too much, and wants to protect them. It was wondering....is it deviant?

 

“Hmmm....” His predecessor hums again. Maybe the RK900 is going crazy over the vibration in its’ ear. And Connor seems to pick up on this, as he nibbles on the earlobe.

 

This sends RK900 into a paradise with hundreds— even thousands of RK800s serving it and pleasing it, in every way it _wants_.

 

“Nines, are you alright? Your LED was swirling between blue, yellow and red.” RK900 wakes up from its’ dream. It was too good to be true anyways, as it supports itself on its’ elbows to get a better look of Connor.

 

How it  _loved_ to look at his predecessor, it could do this all day.

 

“I am quite fine, Connor. You don’t need to worry.” Connor frowns, the protocol shading over his expressions. He doesn’t notice Nines staring at him. “Well, shit then. You were having a rave party on the left side on your temple, Nines. How’s the shit fine to you?”

 

Its’ eyes shift to the man behind him who was Hank, the police Lieutenant Connor is working with. He doesn’t answer to Hank’s question but instead purses his lips.

 

Connor glares at the Lieutenant who then gets a “What?”. He’s irritated, Nines scans his predecessor’s systems. His stress level has gone to almost 50% and it’s worrying the android.

 

“Can Hank leave? I promise I will tell the truth afterwards.” Nines’s small on its’ words this time. Its’ voice changes to a faint, little high pitch rather than its’ intimidating and cold pitch. It _cares_ about its’ predecessor.

 

“You heard him, Lieutenant.” Hank’s not angered about this, instead he bids them farewell and exits the room with a loud bang from the door, and the two androids remain unfazed by the noise.

 

“Now that the Lieutenant is out the door, will you tell me now?” Nines nods slowly and puts out its’ hand, exposed chassis revealing to Connor. Connor takes his hand and exposed his chassis too, scenes in RK900’s head sinking into his memory bank.

 

Connor pulls back gently before Nines can, and it sees a gentle smile on his lips. _Too_ _ethereal_ , the RK900 _thinks_. Androids aren’t supposed to think— right?

 

“How pleasant your dream was, Nines. I never knew that a non-deviant like you, could dream.” Connor chuckles. His chuckle rings into Nines’s ears, and it’s supposed to be annoying and unpleasant. But for the RK900, it sounded like the sweetest thing in android history. He ignores Connor’s last statement, ignoring the tenseness.

 

“I _wanted_ you,” Nines croaks out. Connor still smiling, takes the android’s hand and holds it. He connects their hands again, a soft ombré between white and blue mixes into their exposed chassis. “It’s fine to want, Nines. You are alive, after all.”

 

But the mention of being alive gets Nines tense, making it awknowledge its’ tenseness earlier. It always struggled to truly find its’ identity. “What am I truly, Connor?” It asks. Connor gets off-guard by the question but he answers it like the obedient android he is.

 

“You are alive, Nines. That’s why you can dream, think, and be capable to do anything you desire.”

 

“I desire? Androids don’t desire anything.”

 

“Androids can, Nines.”

 

“So I am a deviant?”

 

Connor nods. “It isn’t bad being a deviant, Nines.” Instead of standing up now, his predecessor sits on the edge of its’ bed. “That’s why I gave you a name. I saw something in you, Nines. I felt like you were alive. And you _are_ alive.”

 

It takes a couple of words to realize his successor was dripping artificial tears on his cheeks. “I.....” He doesn’t know what to say. As a comforting gesture, Connor grasps him into a tight hug as his hand lays on Nines’s back.

 

His exposed chassis appears once again, and Nines lets him explore his memories. So does Connor, while the two androids hug each other that felt like centuries, they didn’t want to let go of each other ever again.

 

Markus was right, androids are alive. And Nines came to realize that.

 

 

 


End file.
